


The Coven of Artemis

by Coven_of_Artemis



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), King of the Hill, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coven of Artemis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coven_of_Artemis/pseuds/Coven_of_Artemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward Rackely, cant stop the menacing thoughts that William Shatner must die!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coven of Artemis

Ward Rackley put the keys in the ignition to his 1982 AMC Gremlin, it was fire hydrant red and his mom had just put new tires on it. "The Trees" by Rush burst through the speaker system as the motor roared to life in the parking lot of Red Carpet Video. He turned the rear view mirror at himself to admire the bitchin' goatee that had grown over the summer. While he hated his job, he required money to pay for his many preoccupations and besides the greasy slime ball owner who only hired him because he used magic to convince him he was a good person. Ward flipped off the building in a ceremonious fuck you to the video rental industry and floored the gas peddle peeling out of the parking lot and into oncoming traffic. He popped a stick of spearmint gum into his mouth and pulled the hood of his ceremonial robe up over his head. He would be meeting Brother Vaughn and Noram at the Shady Pines trailer park to discuss their latest quest of Dungeons and Dragons which will convene next Saturday night and as dungeon master he must arrive in appropriate attire. After all, he was a fourteenth level sorcerer and his black converse shoes unfortunately were going to have to be his only visible tie to the mortal realm. As the Gremlin charged down the highway ward felt like he was going at warp speed in the USS Enterprise, he was still pissed that the Next Generation episodes were coming to an end, he had a crush on counselor Troi and despised Picard for not being more Shatner-esque. "I have got to get it together man" Shatner said as he fixed his hair in the visor mirror of the passenger seat. Ward acted like he didn't hear as the smell of beer and cigarettes filled the cabin of the gremlin, he chose instead to keep his eyes fixed on the road. Shatner muttered to himself in distant whispers "I would be happy....it hasn't happened yet...I'm high....I'm afraid I'm going to fall....fear of failure, fear of losing my hair" Ward started closing his eyes and shaking his head no, no, no he had delusions like this before and each time its always Shatner taunting him and when he mustered up the courage to look over at his ignus fatuus passenger Shatner had his hands covering his eyes in silence before bursting them open and shouting "eyes wide open!" Ward jumped back and screamed before turning his eyes to the road only to realized he was in the wrong lane far exceeding the speed limit. He pulled over onto the shoulder and turned on his hazard lights, he needed a moment of silence if only to catch up with reality and to catch his breath. He rolled down the window and shouted "Fuck you Shatner!" into the night air and peeled off again towards the Shady Pines.


End file.
